A Day in the Life of Izumi
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: With the new show appearing on Japan's televisions, Izumi and Ryouma's schedules are more hectic than ever. But on the one day the couple has a day off, how will they spend it? Horrible summary, I know, but the story inside will be more exciting than that. Contains Yaoi (GuyxGuy) so use caution if you're not use to it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I really hope you enjoy this story! I started writing this about a year ago, but I've never gotten around to finish it. This is my first attempt at writing fan fictions for Love Stage!, in case you couldn't guess. I'm not sure if I'll write anymore yet… I'll think about it. But, I hope you enjoy what I wrote, and leave reviews if you'd like.

Take care!

….. 

"Izumi-kun, good morning! Do your best today! Love-love Lalalulu! Izumi-kun, good morning! Do your-"

"Hmmm?" Slowly rising from his slumber the boy deactivated his alarm, "Thank you Lalalulu," he said with a smile. "I shall give today my all." Starting out his day by looking around his surprisingly organized room Izumi continued his morning routine by staring out his window and gazing upon the morning light.

"Hey, Izumi!" His manager, Rei, began to pound against the door, "Hurry up we're going to be late!"

"Gya!" Not realizing how much time he had spent daydreaming, the young actor sprung out of bed and proceeded to get ready. "Yes, yes!" He said quickly, "I'll be out soon!" The boy quickly dressed himself in black pants, a tank top of the Union Jack, a black shirt with the buttons left open, and a pair of grey combers. "Tada!" Announcing for attention the otaku declared with pride.

"Lose the glasses." Sucking Izumi back into reality, Rei adjusted his own glasses and looked at the one in front of him, "You don't need them."

"Sheesh. Why do you have to be so harsh, Rei?!" Izumi teased his way into the restroom to finish getting ready, "Can't you see that all I wanted was to joke around?"

"There's a time and a place for such things." The adult said, "And now is not the time. We have a full schedule to keep, so get ready and get downstairs."

"Okay." The teen sighed, but there was nothing he could do at this point. He was surrounded by show biz his entire life. His mother, Nagisa Sena, was a notorious actress. His father, Seiya Sena, was an opera singer who performed numerous times in Sidney Australia. Even his brother, Shougo Sena, is involved in the entertainment industry. He is the lead singer in a rock band.

It seems like destiny had a plan for Izumi, even if he himself did not want to follow that path. When he first started out in life Izumi knew he would be different. Having hair of blonde and eyes of two different colors, he was bound to stand out against the crowd. His first experience in entertainment started when he was only a young boy. He partook the role of being a flower catcher. Despite the fact that he was a boy, his mom insisted that the directors would use him to play the role of a girl. Long story short, the experience traumatized him. He had no interest in becoming an entertainer after that, every opportunity that came his way he instantly shot down. His goal in life was to become a manga artist and despite all of his efforts the manga realm was a place where he didn't belong. In the end the entertainment industry won, there was one person that made everything right, and his name was Ichijou Ryouma.


	2. Chapter 2

"Izumi-kun, Izumi-kun! Can I shake your hand?!" One of the actor's admirers said as she tried to touch the walking boy.

"Can I have your autograph?!" Another replied.

"Can I take a picture with you Izumi-san?"

"Alright, alright that's enough!" One of the many security guards said, "Izumi-san has a job to do, alright ladies? Let's not disrupt- Hey! Get behind the line!"

"Izumi-kun! Izumi-kun! I love you!" The crowd continued to beg for the boy's attention like nothing had happened.

"I love you more Izumi-sama!" Another fan girl yelled.

"Don't get distracted." Rei muttered into the boy's ears, "The studio doors are almost within your reach."

"I know Rei." Izumi replied with a sly grin, "You don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm fine. They've been doing this ever since the show started airing. I should be use to this by now." By this point the duo had made their way past the doors, away from the insane crowd and into the studio set. "Wow, I honestly didn't think I would make it in alive!"

"Yes, it seems like you get to live yet another day." Meeting the manager and teen halfway, Izumi's costar, Ryouma, replied to his childlike whine.

"Oh do be kind, will you?" The blonde boy chuckled.

"Why should I? You say that same sentence everyday!"

"And your reply is never changing! But let's be honest, these fan girls are crazy!"

"Yes, they are, ever since the show aired our mornings have been nothing more but a chaotic frenzy! I apologize for my words, by the way, so why don't we start this again." After a moment of unwanted silence, Ryouma said, "Good morning, Izumi."

"Good morning, Ryouma." The other replied, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, as usual. What about you? Are you adorable as ever today?"

"I would say so." A blush swept across his porcelain face as the two lovers continued to tease one another. "And you look rather handsome yourself Ryouma."

"Thank you Izumi!" The male with dark hair smiled at his compliment, "But if you don't mind there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Eh? What's on your mind Ryouma?"

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses anymore? Didn't you use to wear them religiously when we first met?"

"Yes, because I didn't have contacts as my alternative. But even today I wanted to wear my glasses."

"Then why aren't you wearing them?"

"Rei thought that I should not wear them again today."

"Ah, I can see his reasoning. Your character doesn't wear glasses and he doesn't want you to become accustomed to them."

"Yes, and since we're discussing about me I suggest that we cut the conversation and begin to work." Cutting into the talk in monotone, the topic in this conversation broke in with a blank expression."

"R-R-Rei! How-How long have you been here?!" Startled by his sudden appearance Izumi's body jumped slightly.

"Long enough to get irritated over the lack of production."

"Let's get them through makeup and wardrobe right away!" With the swift clap of his hands, the director entered the room.

"Roger!" As a trio of stylists emerged from behind the director with smiles on their faces, they took the couple to their dressing rooms so they may be ready for their performance. As soon as Ryouma's stylists entered the building the two boys were separated, with Izumi now on his own against the frenzied fan girls he called "stylists" he knew for sure that he was doomed.

"Izumi-kun, your skin is so soft." One of the ladies sighed contently while her fingers caressed his undeniably soft pores.

"Your eyes are so magnificent!" Another chimed.

"I could style your hair for hours and never get bored!" The final one added.

"Thank you very much." Izumi replied with a bashful gleam in his eyes, "But what do you say about Ryouma?" The girls behind him silenced their giggling and conversations of praise, leaving the room with an awkward presence.

"Well..." The three girls hummed in unison.

"He is a good kid."

"And he is very popular, not to mention handsome."

"But..?" As Izumi spoke he couldn't help but feel unease.

"He's not you."

"Um, excuse me?"

"Let's be honest with you Izumi-kun. You're getting more well known by the minute."

"Mm-hmm!" The other girls said soon after.

"But it's only a matter of time before you take Ryouma-san's place. And he's well aware of that, Izumi-kun."

The words of delivered from his stylists rattled in his brain, and as Izumi walked towards the set it was all he good think about.

"Ah! There you are Izumi!"

"Oh, Ryouma, I didn't see you there." The actor replied quickly.

"I wish I could have your stylists for a day, they always do a fantastic job with you." Despite how distressed his partner had become in such a short amount of time, Ryouma made the light remark with a subtle smile.

"Don't say such things Ryouma!" Izumi gasped, "Your stylist does an amazing job! In fact, I wish I had her for a day!"

"Well that's just rude Izumi!" The blond haired boy spun on his heel, and was greeted with the sight of three very aggravated stylists.

"I'm sorry!" He declared, "I didn't want Ryouma's stylist to begin with! I only said that because he wanted you guys!"

"We were listening the entire time." The eldest of the three girls said with a sudden bubbly attitude, "We're not mad at you Izumi-kun, we love you, no matter what you say! Now go out and do your best!"

"I shall give this performance my all!" Satisfied by his remark the girls walked off. With smiles on their faces Izumi and Ryouma walked towards the set more eager than ever. 


	3. Chapter 3

"That's a wrap! Thank you everyone for all of your hard work today!" After a long day of shooting the director ended the day's work with a loud cheer.

"Thank God!" Izumi sighed contently with a grin on his face.

"You were great today Izumi!" Ryouma said as he followed the actor.

"You weren't so bad yourself." The boy replied with the simple shrug of his shoulders.

"You know, sometimes I find it hard to believe that this was the same person who pissed himself for a commercial."

"Hey! You knock it off!" The flustered boy growled, "That commercial traumatized me! At least I never ran into prop telephone poles." He added with a sly remark.

"Who told you about that?!" Ryouma demanded, "On second thought, don't answer that." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed out in frustration. "I have to ask you something more important anyway."

"What's on your mind, Ryouma?" Izumi asked, his unique eyes staring at him innocently.

The young star could feel his face heat up as he said, "Follow me." to his lover and soon the two actors had isolated themselves in the, now abandoned, prep room.

"What's going on, Ryouma?" Izumi questioned, "What's on your mind."

"Go out with me!" Ignoring the nervous feeling he had in his gut, the dark headed star bluntly asked; not even looking into Izumi's eyes.

"Eh?!" The blond exclaimed, taking a few steps back in the process.

"Well, um, you see..." Ryouma began to stutter immensely, "I finally have a day off tomorrow. And I asked my manager if she could find out your schedule, and she said you had tomorrow off too. So I figured you could come over to my house."

"Oh.."

"B-but you don't have to if you don't want to! It's not forced or anything!" By this point Ryouma's worries of rejection had began to show. He had backed himself until he was close to the door, ready to flee in case things did not go the way he had hoped. Izumi was following the entire time Ryouma backed away, and as the two stood close together, Sena had a smile on his face. "You know, i-if being in my house doesn't appeal to you I could take you out and-" the babbling teen was, thankfully, interrupted once his lips were sealed by a kiss.

"Ryouma," Izumi purred, "do calm yourself." The gaze in his mixed eyes clearly read mischief and desire, "I would love to come over. Perhaps you could cook for me if I came early?"

"Y-yeah! Of course!" By this point Ryouma's face beamed red, his heart was beating across his chest like a drum.

"Perfect." Just as the uke nuzzled against his seme's chest Izumi could feel his phone vibrating against his back pocket. "Hello?" He said as he brought the device to his ear.

"Izumi, it's Rei." His manager replied in monotone, "Where are you? It's time to go home."

"I was in the restroom." The blond replied, "I'll be there shortly." The adult on the other end of the line grunted his reply and quickly ended the conversation. "Well, I'm afraid I must be going." He sighed, "I'll be there at 18:00. See you then, Ryouma~." Delivering a quick kiss to his love's lips, Izumi excused himself out of the room before his overprotective manager became suspicious.


	4. Chapter 4

After over fantasizing the night before, and practically sleeping the day away, Ryouma was shaken back to reality when he heard his phone ringing.

"It's an email.." He groaned tiredly, "And it's from Izumi."

 _Hello Ryouma! I'm heading over to you right now! Don't you dare eat without me! If you do, I'll know, and I'll leave on the spot!  
_ -Izumi

"He's leaving? Right now? Did he want me to make breakfast for him?" Completely ignorant of what the time actually was Ryouma scratched his head. "Does he want to spend the day with me?!" He asked with hope, that is until he finally checked the time. It was 17:30, Izumi would be there in half an hour.

"Crap!" Ryouma yelled, "I slept the day away!" With no more room for error the panicked boy sprang from his bedroom and into the showers. Once he was clean, dried, and dressed in a white shirt and loose black shorts Ryouma spent the rest of the time speed cleaning until he heard a knocked delivered to his door. "Izumi!" He said with joy, "I'm so glad you could-." As he opened the door to welcome his expected visitor he could feel the words being taken from him. He saw Izumi, dressed in a slim black shirt and jeans, who was chuckling nervously. And to his left and right stood two bodies behind him; Shougo and Rei.

"Yo Ryouma-kun!" Shougo said in a sing-song tone as he barged his way, unannounced, into the young actor's home, "What's for dinner? I haven't eaten all day!" He ended his sentence by laughing like a madman.

"Um.." Completely dumbstruck by what was happening around him Ryouma closed the door quickly; grasping on to his lover's shirt, "Izumi! What happened?!" He whispered frantically, "What are they doing here?!"

"Well.." The blonde replied, his mind began to fill with the scene that happened from the night before. Flashes of him being trapped in his older brother's arm. Attempting to squirm free with all his strength, but with no prevail. He kept a hold on his tongue until Shougo's hands continuously teased his torso. It was at that moment when Izumi could no longer endure his brother's methods of "negotiation" and confessed to everything. "Let's just say my brother is a very persuasive negotiator."

"Oh, I see." He scoffed, "A good negotiator indeed." His eyes narrowed temporarily, allowing everything to sink in.

"So, Ryouma-kun!" Shougo began to yell from the kitchen, "Why don't you come here and make us something to eat!"

"Shougo.. Please.. Stop." Rei stood by the singer's side, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"But Rei, I'm only doing this because I love Izumi." The eldest brother proclaimed.

"Yes, I understand." Rei began to say, his body was rubbing against his lover's torso, "But I'm starting to get the feeling.. That you care for Izumi more than you do for me." His eyes, which were hidden behind glasses, stared into the other male's orbs. "Oh please, prove to me that this isn't so." The manager's smooth hands slid across his partner's frame, "My dearest Shougo." The celebrity could feel heat rushing to his cheeks while his blood rushed to somewhere else.

"Izumi!" Shougo had all he could take with Rei's teasing, he took off running in the direction where he last saw his little brother. "Izumi!"

"Yeah Shougo?" His sibling replied, he was on the couch, sitting next to Ryouma.

"Rei's not feeling too well!" He stated, spitting out his usual excuse, "His face is all red, and it's hot too! We have to go, now!" Before the other blonde could respond the two males were out of the apartment.

"Well, now that they're gone, we can finally be alone. Thank goodness." Ryouma said with a smile on his face. He wasted no time into pulling Izumi into his arms for a kiss. When their lips touched for the first time they could both feel shocks rippling down their spines; causing them to come back for more.

"I've missed this." Ryouma sighed, caressing the right side of Izumi's face. "I've missed spending time with you."

"Ryouma.." The blonde's face began to glow a light shade of pink, a smile began to take shape on his lips. The dark haired male began to smile as well, before he leaned forward and reunited their lips once more.

Izumi began to moan, leaving his mouth open, and giving the other an opportunity to deepen the kiss; which he did not hesitate to do. As soon as their tongues were intertwined it became a battle for dominance. The sounds of loud slurps and sucking filled the air. Izumi was laying on his back, and against the sofa; his fingers were buried in his partner's silk like hair. The male laying on top of him was exploring every nook and cranny inside his lover's mouth. His hands were slowing teasing the other by running underneath his shirt until eventually they had to pull back so they could remove their shirts. "Eh, Ryouma!" He cried as Ryouma took off the glasses that were on his face, "Give me back my glasses! I didn't bring my contacts, so I can't see without them!"

"Don't worry Izumi." Ryouma said with smile as he set Izumi's glasses on a safe place. "You can relax, you're in good hands."

"Ryouma." Izumi began to moan as his partner showered his chest with kisses; his face grew more red each time Ryouma kissed lower. It wasn't long before the star started to bite his partner's jeans and once he got a good enough grip, he began to pull until the younger teen's pants were off his person. "Ryou...ma.." Izumi muttered out, his underwear was reunited with his pants, leaving his half erect manhood exposed. Seeing how this state would not do, Ryouma, who was kneeling on the floor, portrayed a sly grin across his face before taking Izumi's manhood whole. "Nya!" The boy cried out as unexplainable amounts of warmth and pleasure came rushing into his body. The sensation made Ryouma gag slightly, yet he allowed himself some time before he began to bob his head.

The soft sounds of Izumi grunting and moaning filled the air within Ryouma's apartment, every once in awhile a moan would escape the blonde's lips. Izumi's decided to sit up, his back rested against the sofa, and Ryouma was now kneeling in between Izumi's legs. Izumi's slim fingers ran into the strands of his love's hair, pulling on them slightly whenever his breathing began to hitch.

"Oh Ryouma." He began to cry, "It feels so good, ah!" Ryouma could feel Izumi's tip touching the back of his throat with every downward thrust he gave. The salty taste of the younger man lingered on his tongue as he continued to savor the flavor of Izumi's precum. He lifted Izumi's legs and pushed them against the other's body, he could hear the blonde whimper; already knowing what was to come. With the slight touch of his index finger, Ryouma began to rub Izumi's asshole. The dark haired man could feel Izumi's body jerk, a loud cry escaped the other man as he wrapped his arms around his limbs. Ryouma could feel his patience dwindle to almost nothing. He hasn't had Izumi over in what seemed like ages, and not to be forward, but he was starting to get very impatient. He felt like he couldn't wait another second longer, he inserted his middle finger without any warning. Izumi yelped in surprise, this was the first time he was ever prepped dry; he didn't know how to feel about this.

"Ryouma!" The blonde man began to cry out again. By this point he had two fingers inside him, his mind began to spiral with this sensation of teasing pleasure. His face was flushed with embarrassment, his bare chest rose with every quick pant he took. When he finally had three fingers inside him, Izumi began to lose control. His head shook from side, his enticing eyes were hidden by his eyelids, he mumbled his love's name as he continued to squirm. Ryouma began to search for the one spot that would make Izumi tick, he twisted his fingers, curved them, he did everything he could as he shoved them as far as they could go. He knew that he had found the spot when he heard Izumi scream, he watched as his back arched and even saw the blonde's cock twitch. Ryouma smirked, giving Izumi's G-spot a few more thrusts before he deemed the boy ready.

Ryouma pulled his fingers out of Izumi's body and quickly stood up so he could finish getting undressed. Izumi was panting, his arm hung across his forehead, but he was ready for Ryouma. When the teen stepped forward, he climbed on to the couch. He made Izumi move to the closest armrest, Izumi's head now rested against the furniture while his legs were being maneuvered by Ryouma. Izumi's right leg dangled against the couch, while his left limb hung over Ryouma's shoulder.

"Izumi…" Ryouma said soothingly, "I love you."

"Oh Ryouma…" Izumi said back, tears of joy filled his eyes. "I love you too!" He grasped Ryouma's extended hand as the other man began to thrust into him. This was always the part that Izumi disliked the most. The first few moments of Ryouma filling him, it always felt weird. Izumi always wondered if Ryouma would feel weird if Izumi entered him. This question always bothered the younger man's mind. That's the main reason why he wants to top Ryouma so desperately, but one day it shall happen; Izumi was sure of it. The minutes seemed to fly passed him, and before he realized it Ryouma was starting to roll his hips. Izumi grunted, his body twitched with every thrust Ryouma gave him. Of course, they were both still new to sex, so it was always safe to assume that discomfort would occur.

"Hah~!" Izumi soon began to sigh, he was now fully accustomed to Ryouma being inside him. The dark haired man smiled at this, gaining enough confidence to move faster. Izumi rose his hanging leg and wrapped it around Ryouma's hip; his moans began to grow louder. When Ryouma pressed against Izumi's spot again, the blonde let out a cry of pure ecstasy. He then began to demand that Ryouma move faster and harder than he was moving, when the older man did so the sounds of Izumi's cries of approval mixed with the sound of skin slapping together. Both males were now starting to glisten in sweat, words of profanity slipped passed Ryouma while the male below him continued to scream his name. Pleasure coursed through both of their bodies with intense heat.

"Ah Ryouma!" Izumi cried again and again, "This feels… So good!" The blonde leaned forward, wanting to be as close as he could to his lover. Izumi wrapped his arms around Ryouma's neck, changing their position. Ryouma was now sitting on the couch, guiding Izumi as the blonde was now bouncing on his lap. He began to shudder as he felt Izumi's short nails scrape against his back until they formed red lines.

"Nn, Izumi…." Ryouma groaned as he watched Izumi try to roll his hips in time to his (Izumi's) movements. Ryouma pushed the blonde back down with a soft groan, he was now regaining control. Izumi still had a tight grip on him, which limited his movements, but he was still able to perform at a level that continued to satisfy them both. Izumi's moans rang into Ryouma's ears, and it drove the man wild. He could still feel Izumi clawing his back, and he groaned, loving the way they nails felt against his skin.

"Ryouma… I'm close…" Izumi said, disappointed that this was about to come to an end. "Oh god, why am I so close already?!"

"It's alright Izumi," Ryouma said soothingly, "I am to." the older man leaned back when Izumi let go of him. With his back now straightened out, Ryouma used all of the strength that he had saved up to pound Izumi with no mercy. The blonde cursed at the sensation, his body felt like it was rippling with immense pleasure. He felt his orgasm approach with every pound that his body had to endure. He continued to cry out to Ryouma, praising him for how he was making his body feel. Ryouma began to groan at the feeling of Izumi's walls tightening around him, he couldn't hold on for much longer; he wasn't sure how long his body could last. Izumi had a small stream of drool flow down the side of his face, he truly started to turn into a mess. With a loud cry, and a harsh buck to his hips, Izumi unleashed his load all over Ryouma's chest. His semen painted his partner's chest with scattered dots of milky white as his mind went blank.

"Shit…." Ryouma groaned, increasing his thrusts. He soon reached his limit as well, and climaxed inside of Izumi. The two males laid there in eachother's arms. The sounds of their panting mixed together and filled their atmosphere. When they regained enough oxygen Ryouma pulled out of Izumi. The blonde could feel Ryouma's cum flow out of his body, and it felt like another layer of heat left him.

"Ryouma…" Izumi mumbled, Ryouma lifted his head in response. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Izumi." Ryouma said, he scooted his body so he could kiss Izumi's forehead.

"One day I'm going to be on top!" The younger teen declared, raising his fist with determination set in his eyes. "You just watch me!" Ryouma chuckled, he was fascinated that Izumi was still determined to top him.

"Yeah, yeah.." Ryouma sighed, he got off the couch and was now on his feet. "I'm going to go take a shower, and then make us something to eat. Do you want to join me?" He extended his hand towards Izumi again with a large grin on his face. Izumi nodded, a wide smile was on his face as he grabbed Ryouma's hand; accepting his invitation. Ryouma helped Izumi raise to his feet, waiting for him to regain his balance before he lead his love to the bathroom. Ryouma was happy that Izumi came to see him. He missed spending time with Izumi, he hoped that they could see each other more often. Who knows, someday they won't have to visit each other, maybe they'll end up living together. Ryouma sighed to himself and his thoughts, he prayed for that day to arrive soon.


End file.
